


[翻译] 我知道怎么修 by thegrumblingirl

by AntaresofJuly



Series: Protocols系列 [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你在干什么？”肯尼斯谨慎地看着多瑞安，那DNR一只手碰了碰审讯室的墙，把玻璃变成不透明的乳白色，另一只手可疑地藏在背后。</p><p>“你的腿，”多瑞安一边说一边把另一只手伸到前面，“一直在嘀嘀叫。它一直在抱怨，整天。”令肯尼斯恐怖的是，多瑞安放在桌子上的是一小瓶橄榄油。“你尝试过这个方法了吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 我知道怎么修 by thegrumblingirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Have a Fix for That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050420) by [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl). 



> 这位可爱滴作者送给了窝一篇文，就是这个系列的下一篇。所以我当然要把这两篇可爱的短篇翻译出来啦！

“你在干什么？”肯尼斯谨慎地看着多瑞安，那DNR一只手碰了碰审讯室的墙，把玻璃变成不透明的乳白色，另一只手可疑地藏在背后。

“你的腿，”多瑞安一边说一边把另一只手伸到前面，“一直在嘀嘀叫。它一直在抱怨，整天。”令肯尼斯恐怖的是，多瑞安放在桌子上的是一小瓶橄榄油。“你尝试过这个方法了吗？”

约翰模模糊糊地咕哝了几声。

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“还没有，”约翰用他平常那恶狠狠的语气说道。

“那好。”多瑞安用手示意他走到椅子那去。

“好什么？”

“你的腿已经教会了我一个不停说话的‘合成体’是怎么样招任何人讨厌的。所以你现在就得把它修好，立刻。”

“在这儿？！”

“我们也可以一路开车回你家，如果你喜欢的话，但是事实不会改变。”

“我才不会在警局里脱掉裤子然后…润滑我的膝关节！”

“好吧。”多瑞安冲他笑了起来，然后拿起橄榄油，开始向门口转身，空着的那只手悬在玻璃墙前。“来吗？我倒很好奇你会怎么跟队长解释那个…”

肯尼斯瞪着多瑞安，用一个昏迷了十七个月就醒来对着这么个玩意儿的男人所拥有的全部愤怒。“好吧，”他低吼。“滚出，把油留这儿。”

“不介，我就呆这儿。”

约翰，那刚向椅子走了一步的男人，立刻倒退了两步。“你说什么？”

“只是为了确保你操作正确。如果你允许我现在帮你，我就不再烦你了。”

约翰的脸更黑了，不可思议地。“哦，真好。一颗柔软的心，一个爱操心的人。”

“那就是我，约翰。”最终，多瑞安从被允许叫他名字里获得的明显的欢乐战胜了约翰对于被别人入侵私人空间的不信任。多瑞安不像其他那些机器人，他提醒自己，也不像其他人类。

“好吧。”他一边向椅子走去一边解开裤子上的纽扣，瞥了一眼在他膝盖上闪烁的红光。“我但愿你已经关上了摄像头。”他怪笑道。

多瑞安冲他翻了个白眼。“我以为你几个星期前就已经放弃了你那幼稚的尝试，想让我像个在校生一样结巴起来。”

“总得给点希望，”约翰反驳。“毕竟，我才是那个裤子脱掉的人。”说着，他用一把把牛仔裤褪到脚踝来给他的话加上重点，然后他坐在椅子上，把坏掉的那条腿伸出来以方便操作。“现在怎么着？”

多瑞安在他旁边蹲下，他的手在那合成体假肢上方盘旋了几秒。“这是个杰作。你该好好对它，那样它会更好地对你。”他抬头责备地看着约翰。约翰直瞪回来几秒，然后转移了视线。

“我知道。我只是…它仍感觉…”

“陌生？你有时也这么想机器人，对吗？不只是你，这里的所有人。这就是你们怎么想我的。”

“不。”约翰的眼睛重新对上多瑞安的，毫不让步地盯着他。“不，你不一样。”多瑞安向上回视着他，安静了足足有一分钟，然后他点了点头。约翰也冲他点了点头，满足于多瑞安至少相信了他。“现在能否请你给我演示一下怎么给这该死的腿上油？”

多瑞安伸手夠到油瓶子，宁开盖。“你得找到正确的位置。当然，你可以把整个关节都抹上油，但那对你和这条腿都没啥好处。”指出约翰的人造关节左右两侧各一点，他继续说。“这就是需要用橄榄油正确润滑的地方。技术上来说，线路本来应该被校准到可以自动维持平衡，但可惜你从心理上拒绝义肢，有些功能就发挥不正常了。”

“一个人造假肢怎么可能知道我不喜欢它？”约翰抱怨道。

多瑞安再次抬起头看他，悲哀地笑了笑。“就像这样。”完全没有提醒地，他把右手放在了约翰的小腿上。在约翰能控制他的反应之前，他的腿就在这接触下抽动了一下—然而实际上并没有真正的接触。但仍然…

“你的大脑能感受到它，不是吗？就像你有时候会有心理性的痛感一样。你的大脑仍然记得那条腿被碰触时的感觉。并不是这条腿知道，而是你的脑子知道。所以你的腿无法完成校准，直到你接受了它为止。”多瑞安说话的时候并没把他的手拿走，约翰也同样没紧张地把腿抽回来。仍然保持着对视，多瑞安一直等到约翰冲他点头为止。“现在，来上油。等你的腿停止讲话之后我们还有一个案子得解决呢。”


End file.
